


Sooner Than Expected

by pukefiend



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick tries to get some time alone to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Than Expected

The van slowed to a stop in a wide, clean parking lot. The sun hovered on the horizon, half hidden behind the restaurant. 

Patrick Stump was laying in his seat, pretending to be asleep. He was working on his plan.

Pat had realized at some point during the drive that he hadn’t had privacy in a very long time. More than that, he had really been thinking about how long it had been since he got off. So, Patrick had formed a plan. 

He had decided he would pretend to be ill and insist on staying in the van while his bandmates went for dinner. To help with the illusion, he had gone quiet and still, pretending perhaps to be asleep. 

“Hey, Patrick,” Pete muttered, shaking Patrick’s shoulder. Pat made a soft grumbling sound under his breath, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re getting food, Trick. Wake up,” Pete said.

“Uhm, I’m not feeling so good,” Patrick replied, “I think I’ll just stay in the van, if that’s okay. Try to get some, uh, more sleep.”

Pete smiled, nodding. 

“Alright Tricky,” he said, “we’ll be back soon-ish.”

“Yeah,” Joe commented as they got out of the van. “Hope you feel better soon,” he added.

Pat nodded in a sleepy manner, leaning back into his chair to wait for his bandmates to leave. He had to contain his excitement and try not to psych himself out all at the same time. He was desperate for the time alone.

He had reassured himself many times during planning that everything would go over smoothly. As his bandmates headed out towards the restaurant, everything seemed to be falling right into place. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

Once the boys entered the building, Patrick thought over the situation for a second. If he started now, the chances of getting caught by the boys returning was lower. At the same time, he was starting to feel nervous about that potential.

“Ah fuck it,” Patrick groaned out loud. He might not get another chance to get off for a while, so he might as well take it.

Patrick shifted in his seat to sit up straighter. He huffed to himself as he undid his jeans, shoving them down his chubby thighs. They bunched up around his ankles on the van floor. Pat grabbed his boxers and shimmied them down his legs as well. 

Just sitting naked in the van was weird. He could feel the car seat directly on his bare skin. 

Patrick tried to put the situation out of his mind, licking a wide stripe onto his palm. 

He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock and started to stroke himself slowly. He huffed out a breath, bringing his free hand up to tangle his fingers in his hair. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of his hand gripping his cock. He bit down on his lip, rolling his fingers around the head of his cock. He moved his hand down to grip the arm of the car seat as he began to stroke himself faster. He could feel himself getting harder and hotter in his hand, and he held in a whine.

It had been so long that Patrick was already desperately grinding his hips up into his fist. He whimpered softly, rocking into his hand. 

Patrick raised his free hand to his mouth, slipping two fingers past his lips. He sucked on them, his tongue spreading slick spit across them. The pulled them out dripping wet, biting his lip as he slid them down between his legs. He closed his eyes as he gently pressed one finger into himself. His breath hitched softly, and his hand on his cock tightened. 

“Mmm fuck,” he moaned, curling his finger inside himself. He slowly pushed his second finger in, hissing at the slight burning sensation of being stretched. Trick tipped his head back, rhythmically thrusting his fingers into himself. 

His pace on his cock quickened. His desperation made every sensation feel so much better than normal. His whole body screamed for release, and he tried his best to reach his prostate. Patrick whined, begging his fingers to reach better. He angled up, the tips of his fingers brushing the nerves just slightly. He desperately stroked his cock, struggling to decide if he should press his hips up to get deeper into his hand or down to get better aim on his prostate. 

“Oh fuck Pete-”

As the words left his mouth, Patrick felt like his soul was leaving his body, for more reasons than one. 

Firstly, the fact that his bassist’s name was one that left his mouth made him so embarrassed. He didn’t want to admit that Pete Wentz was running through his mind in a sexual scenario. 

Secondly, the door to the van slid open. 

Patrick let out a sharp yelp. He was unable to even try to conceal what he was doing. His legs were spread, his lower half exposed, and he clearly had two fingers inside himself. He clenched his eyes shut in blind panic.

“Pat.”

It was Pete’s voice. Patrick could hear the door of the van close.

“Did you say my name?” Pete asked, his voice smooth and calm.

“Please Pete,” Patrick said, his voice cracking.

“Open your eyes, Tricky. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Pete said.

Patrick slowly opened his eyes, his eyes gazing just left of Pete’s face. 

“Why did you come back here?” Patrick said softly.

“I came to check on you,” Pete replied. Patrick nodded slowly. The feeling of just sitting with his fingers still in his ass with Pete Wentz so close to him was beyond uncomfortable. 

“Tell me,” Pete whispered, leaning deep into Pat’s personal space. “Do you want help?”

Patrick’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“I heard you moan my name,” Pete said, grinning wickedly. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised. “Do you want my help?”

Trick nodded slowly, unable to believe himself.

Pete leaned in even closer, roughly connecting their lips. Patrick nearly melted, easing his fingers out of himself and leaning forward. Pat made a soft whining sound. Pete bit Pat’s lower lip before he pulled away. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Pete giggled. Patrick smiled back and nodded. 

“You looked pretty hot with two fingers inside you, baby,” Pete said warmly. “Do you want me to finger you?” 

“Oh fuck yes Pete please,” Patrick whimpered, nearly ashamed of himself for sounding so wanton. 

Pete grinned, drawing his fingers up to his mouth. Patrick watched in awe as Pete sucked two of his fingers smoothly into his mouth. Pete made wet, sloppy noises as he ran his tongue around his fingers eagerly. Patrick slowly moved his hand to grasp his cock again, gently squeezing himself. Pete pulled his fingers from his mouth, a strand of spit still connecting to his lips. He moved his hand down to Patrick’s hole.

“Relax for me Pat,” Pete said, leaning in to kiss him again. Pete was somewhat amazed by how soft Patrick’s lips were. He gently parted Patrick’s lips with a skilled tongue. Pete pushed his middle finger into Patrick slowly. Patrick’s moan was swallowed up in Pete’s mouth.

“Good?” Pete asked as he drew back.

“Uh huh,” Patrick replied breathily, his round face pink. “I just can’t...believe…”

“Mmmm well, believe it,” Pete cooed. He curled his finger in Patrick gently, and Pat moaned.

“M-more please Pete,” Patrick whispered. Pete grinned as he slid a second finger into Patrick. Pete leaned in to roughly kiss Pat again. Patrick eagerly opened his mouth this time, welcoming Pete’s tongue into his mouth. Pete couldn’t help but grin a little.

He thrust his fingers into Pat sharply, trying his best to hit the right spot. 

“U-up,” Patrick said as he pulled back. Pete obeyed, his fingers colliding with Patrick’s prostate. Patrick thrust his hips up without even thinking. 

“Oh god Pete,” Trick moaned, “good good right there…”

Pete smiled, curling his fingers again. Pat wanted to grab Pete, but instead, he moved his hands to Pete’s belt. 

“Oh?” he teased. Patrick nodded. 

“I want…” Patrick wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he pulled Pete’s belt off eagerly. Pete continued to rhythmically press his fingers against Patrick’s prostate as Pat unbuttoned Pete’s jeans. He grabbed the fabric around Pete’s hips and pulled down his tight skinny jeans. 

Patrick could tell he was hard in his boxers, and he bit his lip. 

“C-can I…” Patrick trailed off. 

“Hm?” Pete said, feigning innocence as he curled his fingers right into Patrick’s sweet spot. 

“Ah- ha-” Patrick gasped. “Touch you- can I touch you?” 

“Oh, is that what you want? Well, I guess I’d like that,” Pete teased, giving him a peck on the lips.

Patrick smiled nervously as he pulled down his boxers. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Pete’s hard cock. Patrick was a bit nervous that it was slightly bigger than his own, and he blushed at the sight. 

“Here,” Pete murmured, leaning in close to press their cocks together. The contact made Patrick want to cry out. Just the idea of it being Pete’s cock on his was nearly too much to handle. He whimpered obscenely. 

“You like that?” Pete groaned out, reaching down to clasp his hand around both of their dicks. He thrust into Patrick in time with each movement of his fingers on their cocks. Pete connected their mouths again, his tongue wet and warm in Pat’s mouth.

Patrick could feel himself getting close. Pete’s kiss was aggressive and hot, and it made Pat’s head spin. The way Pete ground his hips into Trick felt fantastic, and Pete’s fingers curling right up on his prostate made soft waves of pleasure roll up through his stomach. 

“Pete,” Pat moaned into his mouth. 

“Mmmm?” Pete groaned back, his hand jerking them both off quick and hard.

“Ah- I- Pete- I’m gonna cum-” Trick yelped out, his hips jerking up to grind against Pete’s cock needily. 

“Cum for me Trick,” Pete moaned, his mouth hovering over Pat’s. 

Patrick let out a soft whimper as he came onto Pete’s hand and his own belly, his mouth falling open wetly.

Pete pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Patrick’s mouth. 

“Good boy,” he said, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Pat. 

Patrick bit his lip, finally making eye contact with Pete. Pete was smiling, his eyes bright. Patrick felt relieved by just how comfortable he looked.

“God you looking fucking fantastic, even covered in sweat,” Pete whispered. Pete pulled back just slightly, his hand wrapping firmly around his cock. 

Patrick was flushed red, both from the exhaustion and the embarrassment. 

“Pete,” Trick said softly, raising his hand up to Pete’s hips. “Can I…”

“Yeah, go ahead, Trick,” Pete encouraged, moving his hand away to allow Patrick to take over.

It felt odd for Pat to be holding a dick that wasn’t his own. His hand moved jerkily, unevenly, but Pete still leaned in to the movement. 

“Here, here,” Pete muttered. He spat roughly into his hand, bringing it down to slick up his cock a bit. 

“I-Is this good?” Pat asked, sliding his hand up and down Pete’s shaft sloppily.

“Yeah,” Pete said. He was already fairly close, and the fact that it was Patrick’s hand made it feel infinitely better. Pete leaned in to kiss Patrick again.

Pat was so overwhelmed. He could hear Pete moaning softly, leaning over him. He rocked his hips into Trick’s hand, moving his own hand up to cup Patrick’s jaw, leaning in to kiss him again.

Pete was an aggressive kisser, but Pat liked it. He liked the way Pete could just show up and take control. Pete didn’t even seem that flustered by the situation. 

Precum leaked out of Pete’s cock, landing on Patrick’s palm. Pat smeared it around the head of Pete’s dick, making him gasp out into Trick’s mouth. Heat was coiling in between his legs, and Pete knew he was close.

“Uh huh, keep going Trick, I’m close,” Pete whispered, his mouth still near Patrick’s. Pat stroked him quicker, rougher, watching the way Pete pressed forward and breathed raggedly. 

“Oh fuck,” Pete cursed. He kissed Pat again to silence himself as he came. His hips jerked uncontrollably as cum spilled out onto Patrick’s hand and wrist. 

When Pete finished, he pulled back, breathing heavily.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said, cracking a smile. “Here.” 

Pete pulled his shirt off, careful not to smack his arms into the ceiling of the van. 

“Promise me you’ll wash this before you wear it again?” Pat said, grabbing it.

“Eh...sure. For you,” Pete replied jokingly. Patrick smiled as he wiped himself off and tossed the shirt on the floor.

“Geez, Pat, you know, I think I may have caught whatever you have,” Pete said, grinning. He collapsed into the seat beside Patrick, leaning onto him. “Maybe we’ll get some more ‘rest’ together later, hm?” he teased.

“That sounds good,” Pat replied. “But can I actually nap now? I’m tired.”

“Only if you’ll cuddle me.”

There was a silent moment before Trick scooted closer to Pete and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
